Object detection in a vehicle environment has generally sought to improve response times related to device perception systems. Improved response times have drawn attention with respect to autonomous vehicle operation to navigate vehicle roadways, as well as to driver-assist operations to detect and identify an object presence for cautionary alerting to a vehicle operator. However, the useful sensor range of device perception systems may be limited by a minimal return of sensor device sourcing signals. That is, the useful sensor range of a device has corresponded to sufficient returns of sensor device sourcing signals before being capable of discerning an object's presence in the source signal returns. Accordingly, a device and method are desired to extend a range for object detection in autonomous and/or driver-assist vehicle operation.